Data processing systems can utilize one or more processing units, such as hardware-based or programmable processors, to carry out various operations. When multiple processing units are employed, an appropriately selected processing hierarchy enables the units to communicate with one another and share operational loading, thereby enhancing processing efficiency.
Multiple processing units can be arranged as peers, or the processing units can be arranged such that one unit serves as a main unit to provide top level operational control, and the remaining units serve as peripheral processors which support the main processor.
It can be desirable to have a second processor perform an operation (e.g., a mathematical operation such as division) using operands passed from a first processor. While operable, a limitation associated with this approach arises if the second processor does not have a native ability to perform the requested operation. Customized hardware or software (code) can be provided in order to assist the second processor to complete the operation, but such modifications can be difficult and expensive to implement, and can have adverse effects on array efficiency.
Accordingly, there is a continual need for improvements in the configuration and operation of multiple processor environments.